Your Blood on My Lips
by LotusFlower08
Summary: Fem!Harry is reborn as Luna Stackhouse, younger sister of Jason and Sookie Stackhouse after the battle of Hogwarts. She grows up with her siblings at Gran's after the deaths of their parents when she is a baby. Everything goes to hell after the vampires come out of the coffin and Jason is accused of murder. Luna/Eric romance. Slight AU moments.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello! This is another one of my old stories, but I changed it so much it's basically new. This is a Fem!Harry (because that's pretty much all I write) story taking place in the True Blood world. It's a Fem!Harry- Luna/Eric story. It will be following the show, with some bits from the books thrown in here and there as it suits me.**

 **I AM NOT ABANDONING MY OTHER STORIES JUST BECAUSE I POSTED THIS! Just so we're clear I will probably end up with many stories on my page, and will update them as the mood strikes. Today I was feeling very pro Eric Northman, and so here we are.**

 **I have no beta but wouldn't mind working with one who is reliable. If anyone is interested in beta-ing for one or more of my fic's please send me a PM. Until then excuse the errors.**

 ***Edit* I should have posted this to begin with, but just so everyone knows I am considering making this a three way relationship, not a love triangle. It would be Eric/Luna/Godric. But it's just an idea for now, not something I've decided on one way or the other.**

1.

Rebirth was... well it was a horror story, there was simply _no_ other way to describe it. Infancy was something that, under _no_ circumstances, should be remembered. The complete lack of harmony between mind and body aside, soiling your pants and being completely vulnerable was the worst aspect of the whole ordeal. It was disgusting to sit in your own waste, but even more than that, _horrifically_ embarrassing.

She was seventeen years old for Merlin's sake! This _had_ to be Tom's fault, or possibly Dumbledore's, she was on the fence on that one. Either way _one of them_ was to blame! As per usual. Everything bad in her life could be laid at the feet of one of the two, and she was positive this was no exception!

There was a time when she was Rose Jamie Potter, that was no longer the case. She didn't remember dying, at all, the last memory she possessed was grabbing the Elder wand from the air... and then nothing before she was a tiny, wet and cold, wailing newborn. A newborn that was quickly dubbed Luna Marie Stackhouse.

Later she would be pleased to bare her old friends name, but at the time she was more confused, followed closely by furious.

She was thought of as a good baby who hardly ever cried, really she was just _utterly_ depressed. She had lost everything, and when she couldn't help but cry she always did so silently, as the Dursley's had taught her by the age of four in her last life. The only time she really made any noise at all was when she needed something. It didn't help that she convinced herself she was cursed.

Her new parents died just two weeks after she was born. They had been out on a date, the first, and last, since her birth, and their car was washed over a bridge in a storm that had the river over flowing. It was cold hearted, but she honestly didn't care to much. Her eyes hadn't even developed enough yet for her to make out their faces by that point. And besides, they never would have been able to replace her real parents.

Luna was convinced she was cursed to be an orphan, whether she wanted new parents or not.

Still, their deaths were upsetting to some degree, if only because they were so young and had two older children who _adored_ them. Her older siblings, and their grief nearly overwhelmed her. Jason was ten years older than Luna, Sookie six, and both were devastated.

There was quite a few years separating them, and later she wold learn there had been two miscarriages between Sookie's birth and her own.

The emotions of the people around her added to her depression over losing, what she saw as, her own family and friends.

After the deaths of their parents, the Stackhouse siblings moved in with their father's mother, Adele Stackhouse. A very sweet woman in her fifties who lived a bit further out from town in and old farm house on a secluded road surrounded by woods on three sides, not including the road their driveway stemmed from, and a graveyard on the other.

It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize there was something... _different_ about her sister, and an even _more_ embarrassingly long time to realize there was something different about _herself_.

Sookie was her closest companion. At first Luna just assumed the six year old girl was fascinated by babies, normal for a girl her age, but it was more than that. Sookie, as _unbelievable_ as it sounded, was some sort of natural legilimens. And the only person who's thoughts she couldn't hear as easily as listening to a person yell in her ear, was Luna. At first she thought maybe it was because she was a baby..? But that didn't make any sense, she may have had the body of a baby, but her mind was that of a seventeen year old.

She would never really be sure why her sister couldn't hear her thoughts, but she was grateful for it... most of the time. Though there were moments when it would have been damn convenient. It would have been awkward to explain to a six year old that she was some kind of reincarnated Freak. And yes, it very much deserved a capital letter.

Realizing she too was strange, rebirth not withstanding, but in a very different way than Sookie, took longer. Nearly four years in fact. Luna, as Rose, had always been a very emotional person. Maybe that wasn't the best way to say it, she was very in touch with her emotions, fueled by them. Dumbledore had claimed her ability to love, to feel, was her greatest _strength_ and made her human. Tom said it was her greatest _weakness_.

They were _both_ right.

And now, as Luna, that hadn't changed. If anything it had only gotten stronger. Only now, she was feeling everyone else's emotions as well, and more than that, she was able to _influence_ their emotions.

She realized it one day just before her fourth birthday. Sookie had just started fifth grade that year, and it wasn't going well. She had long since been known as 'Crazy Sookie' and it was very hard on the young girl. Not only did she have to struggle to control her... ability, but she also had to deal with the cruel and petty people around her who feared her for being different. Both their thoughts and words. Anyway, their cousin, the bitch, Hadley, joined in with the bullies taunting her sister, and that broke Sookie's heart.

Feeling her sisters bone deep despair infuriated Luna so much the next time she saw Hadley she wanted the other girl to feel exactly how much she had hurt Sookie, times a thousand. And so the small blond concentrated as hard as she could on her cousin when she came to give a fake apology, hoping to tap into some type of accidental magic, though she hadn't felt _any_ magic in her since being reborn.

To her surprise, _and horror_ , Hadley fell to the ground, screaming and crying, convulsing and clawing at the grass.

She stopped it as soon as she could. But the damage had been done. Sookie was looking at her in shock, was it obvious she had been the one to do it? It must have been, because Hadley was looking up at her from the ground, tears in her brown eyes blood dripping from her bottom lip she had almost bitten through, and fear radiating from her very being.

With a warning to never tease her sister again, Luna let the terrified girl run back to the house, where her mother was waiting for her after sending her to apologize to Sookie.

She and Sook had never spoken about the 'incident' but her sister was also very careful to try and hide it when someone hurt her feelings. It was unsuccessful and unnecessary, Luna wasn't quite so cruel as to do that to someone else on purpose, not for something as trivial (arguable) as making her sister cry. Not to that extent anyway.

The only person she attempted to do the same to was Uncle Bartlett, who she learned molested Sookie when gran and she would go to the Stackhouse woman's bridge club. Gran had thought she was to young to be left with the man, since he had never taken care of such a small child. Luna was both grateful and angry. If only she had been there...

But she never got to use her ability on the old pervert, gran had chased him away, shotgun in hand, before she got the chance.

Still, on some level she was ecstatic. Luna thought she finally tapped into her magic. She was wrong. No matter what the little blond did, she couldn't use magic. No matter how desperate or how much she concentrated. It was like trying to get blood from a stone. There was just nothing there, not even a tingle. And after a year of disappointing failures she came to a heartbreaking conclusion, she simply _didn't have any magic_.

This sent her, and everyone around her at any given time, into a spinning depression worse than when she died and realized her friends were most likely lost to her. Rose Potter had been _defined_ by her magic. Not even because of the Girl-Who-Lived nonsense. But because it saved her from the Dursley's and gave her a life, not a pleasant one, but it was _hers_. Magic was in her _blood_ and _soul_ , it was her legacy from her parents.. how could it just be gone?

Even if her magic had somehow dried up, her ability with emotions had only strengthened. So not only was she a reincarnated Freak, she was also an Unnatural empath. The Dursley's would most likely be pleased to know they were right all along, she was both freakish and unnatural. Not _nearly_ as pleased as they probably were to hear she died though.

But back to the point, before she could only feel the emotions of people very close to her, maybe at arms length or there about's. By the time she was ten she could feel everyone within a hundred or so feet. And she too, like Sookie, had to work _very_ hard at blocking people out lest she be overwhelmed. But she also had to keep herself under tight control, to stop her from accidentally overwhelming the people around her.

School and large crowds were _not_ pleasant. At all. The towns people, barring a few, and not just the children, gave her a nick name of her own. Luna was almost disappointed in how unoriginal people were, when she was so cleverly called 'Loony Luna.' Luna Lovegood would probably be pleased that they now had that in common too, Luna Stackhouse was unimpressed.

She and Sookie were known as the the 'Crazy Stackhouse Girls.'

They lived in a very small town, out in the boonies, Bon Temps was hardly even on the map. So when the internet became huge when she was a kid, it took years for their town to upgrade their technology. At first it was just dial up, which was useless for what she wanted. Luna was fourteen before the library got a decent computer and internet connection.

This was right about the time social media, and Facebook, became a huge thing.

With her fingers crossed, and a prayer on her lips to a god she wasn't even sure existed, Luna created an account and started searching for Hermione. The bookworm was the only one, who's name she could remember, out of all her friends and acquaintances who might still have connections to the muggle world. There was no Hermione Granger to be found.. But there _was_ a Hermione Weasley.

Luna didn't hesitate. She spent about an hour composing a personal message explaining what had happened to her. Providing details only Rose Potter would know as proof to her claims, and hit send. She probably should have thought it out more, but she didn't. Far to excited, her heart practically soaring at finding her best friend, to think anything through.

It was less than a day later that a very pregnant Hermione.. Weasley showed up knocking on grans door like a woman possessed, a hopeful looking redhead standing beside her looking uncomfortable and awkward in the muggle suit his wife, no doubt, forced him to wear.

 **Please leave a comment! What do you all think about an empath Luna? And about Hermione and Ron showing up?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys! So this is chapter 2. I'm so surprised at the amount of fav's and followers this story has received in just a single day. The amount of reviews ain't to shabby either. So thanks for that, you're all awesome. But on a more serious note, I cannot tell you how flattered I am at the amount of people who fav'ed or followed me as an author in general and not just one of my stories, there really is no higher complement so I thank you.**

 **I have no beta. Want the job? Pm me!**

2.

Ever since Jason moved out when she was eight, Luna had the entirety of the second floor of the house to herself. It was nothing to brag about, only two rather large bedrooms, the largest in the house, and a linen closet by the stairs. Unfortunately there was no bathroom, so she had to share the downstairs hall bath with Sookie, but that didn't bother her _too_ much.

The room that had been Jason's was turned into something like a living room after getting a fresh coat of paint, changing it from faded blue to dark purple like her own bedroom. She had her TV in there with a leather couch she bought from Terry Bellefleur after he sold his small house and moved into a trailer. There was a large recliner too that almost matched perfectly, that she got from Sam. A small dorm fridge was set up on a long table against the back wall with a microwave. And a black throw rug covered most of the hardwood floor.

Really, it just looked like an extension of her own room, which was done in the same color scheme, purple and black being her favorite colors.

It was in this room that the fourteen year old Luna lounged, legs thrown over the arm of the recliner, as she watched day time TV, and ate unsalted popcorn, sipping some of Gran's sweet tea. It was late June, several weeks after school let out, and she was so _very happy_ not to have to go back to that prison for nearly three whole months.

Thanks to her.. ability (personally she thought it was a curse, Sookie agreed) she had never really made any friends of her own. Granted, that wasn't the _whole_ reason. Fourteen year olds were just very annoying. And she was pretty sure her mental maturity was frozen from her first life. She still _felt_ seventeen, and theorized that she would start maturing mentally when her body caught up again. But really, who knew? Maybe mental age altogether was a lie, and it was only the body that aged.

Anyway, she had no plans of making friends with the children in her class, though admittedly, it was much better than when she was in elementary school. From grades K-Five, she had almost lost her mind more times than she could count. Being stuck in a class with five year olds was more than she cold handle and she begged her gran to home school her, she was told the same thing Sookie was when she asked, an unwavering NO.

Gran may be sweet as pie, but that didn't mean she bent to their will, and both knew better than to press the issue or they'd get a switch to their backsides. So Luna, like Sookie, was doomed to attending public school with a bunch of uncontrolled, gross, emotionally unstable children. It was awful. She had never wished more fervently that she had just _stayed dead_. Okay, maybe she was being a _bit_ of a drama queen with that last part.. but only a bit.

So Luna had no real friends her age, though she did have a handful of acquaintances, and spent most of her time with Sook and Tera. Tera Thornton was someone who had been coming to their house since before Luna could even walk, and was a very close friend to both Stackhouse girls. She was kinda a pain, and could be incredibly obnoxious, not to mention she was obsessed with their brother, but she was a great and loyal friend.. most of the time.

Still a bitch though.

Lafayette Reynolds, Tera's cousin, was another person she spent a lot of time with, though not so much lately since he got himself a new man. Still, he was Luna's favorite person in Bon Temps outside of her own small family. He was a big, buff, bad ass looking guy with dark skin.. and as gay as the day is long. And not quietly so, like most people in town wished he was, no he was flamboyant. He wore bright colors, sometimes women's tops, painted his nails, and wore makeup and body glitter.. Luna adored him for his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. He was just so _completely_ genuine and authentic.

But he was a bitch too, it must run in the family, like crazy runs in hers.

Her contemplation's were cut off when a loud banding sound echoed from downstairs. Gran wasn't home, she had a meeting with her club, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, that afternoon about an exhibit that was opening in the Shreveport museum that weekend, but Sookie was still there. Given the time, her sister was probably making lunch, so she _could_ just ignore it, but she was curious. So instead she grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off, and stood with the empty popcorn bowl in her hand.

Sook would probably try to scold her for 'ruining her lunch' by eating popcorn, but Luna only rolled her eyes at the thought as she walked down the stairs, sometimes her sister acted more like her mother, it was sweet and grated on her nerves like nothing else. But halfway down the curving flight of stairs the blond teen froze mid step, almost falling forward.

Sookie had answered the door and greeted whoever was on the other side, this was normal behavior, what _wasn't_ normal was the voice that answered her. A voice with a heavy _English_ accent, a voice she would probably _never_ forget.

"Hello, we were wondering if Luna Stackhouse was in?" Hermione's voice rung in her ears.

The glass bowl slipped from her fingers, toppling down the remaining stairs before smashing on the wooden floor at their base. Luna had gone to the library that morning to see if her old friend had answered the letter she sent the day before, she hadn't. The blond was disappointed, but thought maybe Hermione hadn't gotten a chance to check her mail yet, so she hadn't given up hope, not by a long shot.

Apparently Hermione _had_ gotten her mail, and instead of answering back she hopped across the pond. Warmth filled her at the thought, and before she knew it, she was running down the stairs, ignoring the shards of glass at the bottom. Sliding around the corner on socked feet, she saw them. Honestly, she had no idea what she was expecting, whatever it was it wasn't _this_..

Ron was standing there looking awkward in a casual 'muggle' suit, fidgeting uncomfortably with the hem of his blazer jacket. Poor bastard, it was June.. in Louisiana, he must have been sweltering. But that was more a passing thought, because the physical changes from the teen she remember were staggering. Ron had grown taller, not by much, but he definitely added a few inches. There were lines on his face, and his hair was thinning in the front like Mr. Weasley's had. Unsurprisingly, given how he used to eat, his stomach had also expanded quite a bit.

Hermione's stomach had also expanded, with good reason, seeing as in how she was heavily pregnant. There were also lines on her face, just a few at the corners of her eyes, and her laugh lines had deepened. Her hair was exactly the same though, bushy and frizzing up in the Louisiana humidity. She wore a long thin white dress with black dots, and looked very anxious, not unlike her husband.

It was silly, and completely unrealistic, but she had foolishly been expecting to see the people she remembered, if she ever got to see them at all. Instead she was faced with the mid thirties versions of the people she used to know as well as she knew herself. But her mind had been playing tricks on her. Time didn't freeze just because she died, and fifteen years had passed since then.

The knowledge, as obvious as it was, left her feeling flat footed.

She didn't even look at Sookie, who uncharacteristically hadn't invited their guests in the house.. she should have.

"Hermione?" Her voice came out uncertain, unsure how to proceed, and just as uncomfortable as Ron looked.

"Are you.. Luna?" Her old friends voice was a little breathless, but her eyes were sharp as knives.

"I am, it's good to see you. Er.. do you wanna come in?"

Sookie took a step back as Luna pulled the door further open and gestured to the living room furniture. They did walk into the house, but made no move to sit, instead the both stood before her, their eyes raking over her face. Ron looked unsure, but Hermione's face was impossible to read. She knew what they were looking for. They were searching for any trace of Rose Potter in her features.

They wold be disappointed, disappointed, because there was nothing of Rose in her face, or even her body. But she didn't want to feel it, so she tightened her control as much as she could, her frame ridged under the pressure to keep their emotions out. She had enough problems dealing with her own at the moment, thank-you-very-much.

Rose Potter had been a short and skinny girl, from years of mistreatment and near starvation at the hands of the Dursley's. Her skin was pale, she had short black hair cut into a pixie cut, and shining green eyes stood out on her face behind thick round glasses. Luna looked nothing like she used to as Rose. She was now of average height, just under five and a half feet tall, and while thin also had some dramatic curves she could have only dreamed of in her past life. Her skin was golden, the hair almost reaching her lower back pale blond, and her eyes were sky blue.

The only thing she kind of shared with her old face was the almond shape to her eyes, and even that wasn't exactly the same.

Before anyone could speak the slamming of the door drew all attention. Sookie was standing there, shaking slightly, looking back and forth between Hermione and Ron wildly, her eyes flickering to Luna every now and then. And realization hit the fourteen year old _hard_. Oh god. Her sister could read their minds, and only god knew what she heard inside her old friends heads, though Luna could make a guess.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?" Each word was stilted, but left no room for evasion, not that it would have done any good.

Luna floundered. At a complete loss, her mouth working soundlessly for a second before snapping shut. She should have paid better attention, or even just _looked_ at the older girl. If she hadn't tightened her barriers so much she might have felt.. But what could she have done? Sookie would have heard them the instant she lowered her own barriers, probably when her friends, who were now in their thirties, asked to speak to her.

Of course, she thought, that's why her sister hadn't invited them in.

"I want an explanation! _Now!_ " Sookie took a shaky step forward.

"I.." Luna swallowed, panic leaking passed her impressive barriers. "I can explain." She _really_ didn't want to. "Just _please_ Sook, give me a minute." Turning back to her friend's, who were silently watching the sisters, she decided to throw caution to the wind, it wasn't like she could keep it from Sookie now anyways. "I know this is probably hard to believe. But it really _is_ me." She almost begged them to believe her.

"Hard to believe?" Hermione sounded incredulous as she put her hands on her hips and frowned. "You contact me, out of the blue, and claim to be our best friend, who I might add, has been _dead_ for _fifteen years_ , and you think 'hard to believe' covers it?"

Her mind raced, thinking of a way she could convince them.

She would have to share secrets she had with each of them, secrets it was unlikely even the other knew, and it was even more impossible for a stranger to know than the facts about their adventures she sent in her letter to Hermione. The blond turned to Ron, who had been silent this whole time, first.

"In first year, when Hermione went home for Christmas break I found a mirror, the Mirror of Erised. I saw my parents for the first time, and when I told you about it I was so excited to show them to you. But when we finally found the room it was housed in, _you didn't see what I saw_. You saw yourself, as Head Boy, and captain of the quidditch team." Ron's stance relaxed, tears gathering, but not falling, from river blue eyes. "I became obsessed with the mirror, spending hours just staring at the faces of James and Lily Potter, you got worried, asking me to promise you I wouldn't go back. But I couldn't do that, I _needed_ to see them, to have some part of them, nothing else mattered, especially not some stupid stone. And it wasn't until Dumbledore moved it that I finally snapped out of it, I made you swear not to tell Hermione, knowing how disappointed she would be if she knew I spent most of the hols staring at something that wasn't real instead of trying to look up Nicolas Flamel."

Then she turned to Hermione.

"In sixth year, when Ron first started dating Lavender and she kissed him in the common room after we won the first quidditch game of the year against Slytherin, you ran out, and I followed you. I fond you crying at the base of the tower, practicing the Avis charm. And you asked me how it felt when I saw George with Angelina the year before. You said that you knew I had feelings for him, that you were my best friend and saw the way I looked at him. I didn't have an answer so I just hugged you until Ron showed up with Lavender and you sent the birds at his head."

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks, and Luna took a cautious step closer. Her barriers had failed when she was speaking, and she could feel them. Their confusion, and fear, and happiness, and a thousand other emotions.

"You _have to_ believe me, it really _is_ me. I.. I don't know how, or why this happened, it just _did_."

She pleaded with them to understand, and apparently they did, because it wasn't a second later that she found herself being crushed in Hermione's arms bushy brown hair obscuring her vision. Hermione wept happily, holding her in the crook of her neck, and Luna felt her tears against the skin of her shoulder. The blond held the now much older woman as tightly as she dared, worried, not for her ribs which were close to snapping, but for the precious bump between them. And she laughed wetly when another pair of long arms encased them both.

She felt high on all the happiness flooding her, her own and theirs.

When they pulled back from their impromptu group hug, Luna and Ron turning away to try and wipe their eyes discreetly and Hermione watching on in such fondness, Luna decided to address the next hurdle in the room. Because it wasn't just a pleasant cocktail of emotions she could feel from the people around her. Sookie was angry, confused, and scared. There was betrayal there, disbelief, and possessiveness.

"Guys, this is my sister, Sookie Stackhouse." She gestured to the immobile older blond who was staring at them all blank faced. "Sook, this is Hermione and Ron." She licked her lips once again feeling completely unsure, and not knowing how or what to explain.

"Am I?" Sookie didn't even look at their guests, a _very_ bad sign, few things in existence could have her forgetting the manners gran beat into their skulls.

"Are you what?" Luna furrowed her brows, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Your sister." She reeled back as if smacked, helpless to stop the wave of hurt that escaped her. "Are you my sister? Or are you some type of supper hero, broom riding, world saving witch? Have you been faking this whole time, just waiting to go back to your real life? Are you Luna Stackhouse _at all_?"

It hurt, badly, but she could understand. She could feel what her sister was feeling, the emotional rollercoaster the older was on. It would have been stupid, to think the other would take this life changing revelation with a smile and nary a negative word. It wasn't just the fact that she found out her little sister was a dead girl reborn, but also about the magical world in general. Sookie knew nothing about any of this. And Luna knew she couldn't, and shouldn't, hold her harsh words against her.

That did nothing to take away the sting though.

"I _am_ your sister." She walked over to her, taking her hands in her own, grateful Sookie allowed the contact. "You, Jason, and Gran you're the only true family I've _ever_ had. You have no idea how much that means to me. I.. I love you all so, _so_ much. I should have told you, _especially you_ , just so you knew we weren't the only _different_ people around. And I'm sorry. I _really_ am, I have no excuse except I didn't want you to see me differently. Like an outsider or interloper. But I _am_ your sister, you _are_ my sister. I'll explain everything, I'll tell you everything. _I promise._ "

Sky blue eyes stared into sky blue eyes.

"Do you know why..?" Sookie trailed off, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

"No." Luna shook her head, her long blond pony tail swaying from side to side with the movement.

"But you're a witch."

"No.. I'm not, I don't have magic any more." There was a gasp and a 'bloody hell!' from behind her and Luna turned to face her friends again, both looking and feeling utterly shocked at the admission. "It's why it took so long to contact you, and when I finally did it was the muggle way, I have no access to the magical world."

A timer went off in the kitchen, pausing the conversation.

"That's lunch." Sookie turned to Ron and Hermione. "Would you like to join us? I made more than enough."

"That'd be great thanks."

"We wouldn't want to impose."

The married couple answered at the same time, and Hermione threw a glare at her husband. But it was so familiar, so much like she remembered, and Luna couldn't help but laugh aloud. Being with them, seeing them like this, it was good for her. It made a tightness in her chest she hadn't really thought about in years loosen. It was odd, how she had to find something again, to gain closure for losing it in the first place.

"Don't think you're off the hook missy. I'm calling in and talking to Sam about getting the night off, we're gonna have a nice long chat."

"Of course." Luna agreed happily.

"And I'm still the older sister."

With that Sookie swept into the kitchen.

"You talk funny."

"Ron!" Hermione swatted at her insensitive other half.

"Hell woman! I'm just saying, they have weird accents s'all."

"So do you." Luna snorted.

 **Please take a sec to review. I'm thinking there will be another chapter, maybe two, before we start getting into where canon starts.**

 **Oh and I was asked who I use for inspiration for Eric and Luna. Personally I see them looking something like Emil Anderson and Anastasiya Scheglova which are the two in the cover photo for the story. If yo plan to google them be warned Anastasiya does a lot of topless/nude work. Just so there's no surprises.**

 **Emil is as close to perfection as the gods allow in my opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey! So I lied, we're jumping right into canon in this chapter! So I feel like I should have put this warning up in the first chapter, but I forgot. Anyway, I am considering maybe maing this a three way ship. It's a very small possibility, but it is there. For anyone curious it would NOT be a love triangle. There will be no OMG who should I pick?! It would be a three sides relationship with Luna at the center. Any ideas on that? Yay or nay? What do you think?**

 **I have no beta.**

3.

The vampires 'came out of the coffin' the same year Luna turned seventeen.

This was a _huge_ revelation for the citizens of Bon Temp, and the Stackhouse's,well two of them at least. To Sookie and Luna, obviously, it wasn't a very big surprise. Well it _was_ , but it was only the fact that the vampires had exposed themselves to the world at large, not that they existed to begin with.

Luna had long since made good on her promise and told Sookie everything she knew about the magical world, and her old place in it. There were still many secrets she kept of her life as Rose, but they were more personal and effected her alone, like most of her childhood with the Dursley's. Things she had never even told Hermione and Ron when she _was_ Rose, things she would probably never share with _anyone_. But for the most part Sookie knew everything.

Talking about Hogwarts was easy, and Sookie was a good audience, listening to every word the younger girl said, with avid interest. Interrupting here and there to ask a question, or for more information on something she found particularly fascinating.

She knew her love for the castle could be clearly heard in every word. Hogwarts had been her first home. In many ways, her only home in that life. As much as she loved the Burrow, it wasn't home, it was Ron's. So Hogwarts would always be Rose Potter's home. Much like gran's would always be Luna's.

She spoke of the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet red magical train which you had to walk through a brick wall to find. And taking the boats over the Black Lake. How calm and clear the water had been. Reflecting the night sky perfectly, so it looked like they were sailing among the stars, instead of through water.

And seeing the castle for the first time up on the hill top, how it had stolen her breath away, hers and everyone else's.

Luna's smile got wider and wider as she went on. Explaining the Great Hall, with candles floating in the air, and the ceiling enchanted to resemble the sky. How glorious it was at sunrise and sunset, or when storms raged, and you felt like you were standing in the eye of your own personal hurricane.

Of course she couldn't skip the quirks.

Her hands waved dramatically as she told Sookie about the moving staircases, trick steps, and doors that only opened if you tickled them or answered a riddle. Of talking portraits moving from frame to frame, and the grumpy old caretaker and his evil cat. She laughed with the older blond as she explained to her about the clunky suits of armor singing Christmas carols in the winter, and of Peeves the mischievous poltergeist.

Going on to tell her about the rest of the ghosts. And of the hidden tunnels, and rooms that few people ever found, or at least they hardly ever found them _twice_. The Prefects bath, which was the size of a swimming pool, with all the enchanted taps for different types of magical bubbles. And the view from the Astronomy Tower.

Giving her sister a quick explanation on quidditch, Luna told her about the pitch. How the stands for everyone attending were built straight up, and about the three golden rings on both sides of the pitch, which shot fifty feet into the air. Of how loud it could be when everyone was there for a game. And the rivalries between the teams.

Luna told the wide eyed blond about the Forbidden Forest. How countless magical beings called it home. Sookie actually covered her mouth with her hand and gasped when she told her about the acromantula, spiders that could grow as large as elephants, and speak human languages. She spoke of hippogriffs, and pixies, and nifflers. The centaurs and merpeople, the latter of which were actually in the Lake, obviously.

And she told her sister about the purest and most magical animals in creation, unicorns and phoenix's.

How the foals were born bright shimmering gold, which turned to shining silver when they were colts, and the purest white when they reached adulthood. Luna explained watching Fawkes burn, and then seeing him reborn in his own ashes. How his feathers shone like fire. And phoenix song, which was beyond beautiful, and touching in a way that was indescribable.

But it wasn't only the good things she shared with her 'older' sister. She explained about Tom and Dumbledore, of the tests she had been led into like a blind sheep. The danger that was nipping at her heels year after year. She spoke of the stone and the chamber, Peter Pettigrew the traitor that traded the lives of her family for his own. The Tri-Wizard, and being forced to compete. Umbridge and her cursed quill. And the darkest form of magic, splitting the soul, horcruxes.

Sookie had been appalled. And Luna knew she spent much time speaking to Hermione getting all the details Luna had left out, which wasn't much, but she _did_ try to down play it just a bit. Hermione _oh so helpfully_ filled in those blanks, and her sister and best friend became very close friends all on their own over the course of the following few months.

It was probably the _best_ thing that could have happened to them, her reconnecting with the magical world.

Luna didn't see Ron or Hermione often, but they had communication mirrors so they spoke a few times a week, they had their own lives and couldn't just hop the pond whenever the fancy struck, but they had done their best to help the Stackhouse sisters. Sookie received every book Hermione could find on occlumency which had the older of the girls advancing her shields by leaps and bounds. Making life much easier for Sookie.

Luna was given much more than books.

Her friend found an amulet that would help mute the emotions around her, and almost stop her projecting her own emotions all together. It was a god send. The thing she hated most about her ability was the fact that other people could feel _her_ emotions, unless she kept herself under very tight control. In her opinion, ones emotions were the most intimate form of self expression possible. Thoughts came and went and meant little outside of the moment, but emotions were the expression of the _soul_ , and she hated the thought of others being privy to hers.

It was hypocritical of her, but it was true.

The amulet gave her a chance to relax her iron tight control. But even that wasn't the most valuable gift she received. During one of the few trips her friends made to Bon Temps, trips that stopped when their second child and only son, Hugo, was born, they handed her what had once been her most prized possessions. James Potter's invisibility cloak and the photo album Hagrid had given her in first year.

It was one of the few times, in either life, she cried without an ounce of shame.

Anyway, Sookie was well aware of the magical world and the various 'creatures' that inhabited it, so the vampires coming out was no great shock. Gran had taken the news with more than a little shock, but with a surprising amount of acceptance for a woman her age. Then again gran had always been very open minded.

Jason however... well he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

If there was one thing Luna couldn't stand, no matter what name she was going by, it was a bigot. Prejudice was something she had no tolerance for, and it started many fights with her older brother and his attitude towards vampires. Jason saw them as unnatural, dead monsters. And Luna couldn't stand it. They had both been taken by the ear by gran more than once when their arguments got out of hand.

Neither was willing to bend on their stance, and their relationship was somewhat strained because of it. Sookie agreed with her, but tried her best to stay out of it. Gran was just about at her wits end with the both of them.

It wasn't until a year after the vamps came out that Bon Temps got it's first undead citizen.

xXx

Luna was seventeen and finally, _finally!_ , she graduated from high school. It was the beginning of June and the ceremony was early that morning. All the Stackhouse's were there to see her collect her diploma, and afterwords they went out for lunch as a family. It was a great day, and later the blue eyed blond decided to head to Merlotte's with Sookie, who was working that night. Her sister promised to buy her supper and Luna wasn't one to turn down free food.

Besides, she was in a great mood, all dressed up with no where to go, and Lafayette would be working that night.

So that's how the youngest Stackhouse found herself sitting at the bar picking at chicken strips and onion rings. It was pretty busy so Sook and Lala couldn't just stick around and entertain her, but she had Sam and they did come spend time with her when there was a lull in traffic. It wasn't like Sam was bad company anyway, his pinning for her sister not withstanding, that could get annoying.. and awkward.

"Evening, Merlotte's." Sam tossed a rag he had been using over his shoulder as he answered the phone.

It was a shame Sookie was so set against dating him because he was her boss.

Sam Merlotte was a handsome man. About two inches taller than Sook, so maybe five feet ten inches? His build was more on the stocky side, but he was well proportioned, and nicely built. His hair was a halo of strawberry blond curls falling into his eyes, and his face was slightly boyish. But even discounting his above average looks, Sam was a good man. Smart and kind, he never once treated either Stackhouse girl like a freak. He made a good living, and he adored her sister.

"Hey, Tara." The bar owner already sounded exasperated, Luna empathized, dealing with Tera could do that to anyone.

The girl could try the patience of a saint.

"Yeah, she's right here." He motioned for Sookie across the room.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. She knows not to call me at work." The blond apologized profusely while using a hand to cover the phone.

"Sookie, it's okay. You don't abuse a privilege like Arlene does." Taking the rag from his shoulder, Sam went back to filling drink orders.

"Can I have a refill Sam? Sweet tea." Luna pushed her empty glass to him, getting a smile and nod.

"Of course chère."

"I heard that Sam!" Arlene grumbled as she walked by balancing a try on her shoulder.

"Well, I wish you would hear that!" He passed Luna back her cold tea.

"Please, Sam. I have kids!" The redhead yelled back before disappearing to one of her tables.

Popping the last of her onion rings in her mouth, Luna decided to listen in to Sookie on the phone.

"I'm glad you can afford to be so picky, Miss Say-Hello-To-The-Rest-Of-Us."

Ah, Tera must have quit her job.. again.

"Tara, he is my boss." Didn't take rocket science to figure that one out, and a slight blush raced across Sam's cheeks. He must have figured it out too, the blond threw him a playful wink, getting the rag in his hand snapped in her direction.

"Sam!" Luna scolded without any heat, moving her glass to a safe distance away.

"Imp." He rolled his pretty eyes at her.

"You know I hate it when you use the J word... now I gotta go. Some of us need to work."

Sookie handed the phone back to Sam as Dawn Green, another waitress and frequent fling of their brother, walked up to the bar with a warning.

"Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit down in your section."

Luna whirled around and saw the couple in question near a booth in Sookie's section. Denise was adjusting the bodice of her top while Mack, her husband, smacked her on the butt.

The Rattray's were well known in Bon Temps, and for all the wrong reasons. They were both in and out of jail on a regular basis, and it was pretty much common knowledge that they sold drugs out of their trailer. There was even a rumor not to long ago that they were taking underage kids to their trailer to do god knows what to.

In essence, the Rats were the scum of Bon Temps.

"What the fuck?!"

"Ugh, the Rats are such trash. My condolences Sook." She tipped her glass towards her sister with a grimace.

Sookie pouted a bit, but Sam glared at her before turning to her sister.

"Don't let 'em get to you, chère. They're not worth it." He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, but Sook just brushed it off, heading to the booth.

"Don't give me that look." She rolled her blue eyes. "It's true, they are trash." With a shrug Luna started spinning a coaster like a top.

"You can try and be a little more supportive of your sister. You know it ain't easy for her, working here with her gift." The blond cocked a brow at the man who was trying to lecture her about her own sister.

"This is her job, and she damn well knows it. Sookie isn't a damsel Sam, she's been dealing with people like that all her life, and treating her like a fragile flower will get you nowhere." Annoyed she stood. "Don't assume you know her, or what she needs, better than I do."

Merlotte's was just like a bar you could find anywhere, or so she assumed. There were groups of tables in the center, booths against the walls, pool tables towards the back, and a bar with spinning stools in front. Different pictures, and other sorts of paraphernalia covered the walls, and a deer head hung above the door.

Luna always frowned deeply at the dead stag on display, and this time was no different. Moving around the rowdy costumers she looked for someone else to talk to while her sister was busy.

"Luna! Hey, Luna, over here!" A male voice called loudly, looking over she saw Hoyt waving his hand to grab her attention, and many other people now staring at her.

Hoyt was a teddy bear of a man. Tall with brown hair and big brown eyes. He was on the chubby side, but definitely not fat, more muscle than anything. He was also Jason's best friend, and they worked on the same road crew together. He had been coming by the house for as long as Tera and was basically a second older brother to both her and Sookie.

He was sitting with JB who was the same age, as Sook, and had actually dated her sister for awhile when they were in high school together. JB was sweet, dumb as a rock, but sweet. He was one of the more attractive men in town in her opinion. The typical all American boy. Short dirty blond hair, pretty blue eyes, and a charming face with deep dimples in his cheeks.

"Hey Hoyt. JB." She smiled at both men.

"Hey! So I hear today was the big day huh." He stood and pulled out a chair for her with a friendly smile. "You want to join us Miss. High School Graduate?" With a laugh and a mock curtsy, pulling up the hem of her light purple sundress on each side, she took the offered seat.

"So, how's it feel?" JB asked pushing the large plate of fries in front of him closer to her.

"Fucking wonderful." She bit a fry in half with a dramatic sigh. "I can't be happier to finally be free of that hell."

Luna spent the next twenty minutes talking to Hoyt and JB, while they drank. JB had tried slipping her a bottle, but Hoyt had frowned and told him to knock it off. She didn't like beer anyway, it tasted awful, she didn't know why anyone would drink something that tasted so _foul_. Not to mention it made your breath smell terrible.

"Y'all mind if I steal my sister back? Thanks." Luna looked over her shoulder to see her sister standing just behind her. Sookie didn't wait for an answer, or even for Luna to say bye to Hoyt and JB, she just snatched the younger girl from her chair and started dragging her to the bar. "Tera's gonna be here any minute, and Sam's acting weird, please sit at the bar so you can run interference, and help cheer Tera up, she quit another job today."

"What do I look like? A babysitter? Tera's _your_ friend." Luna pointed out, and sighed again when her sister pushed her onto the bar stool.

"Luna Marie don't you go fibbing. You know full well Tera is your friend too." The older blond scolded, hands on her hips.

"Ooh! Lulu look at you baby, you look good in that skimpy little dress. You wear that to graduation? And Sookie! Chicka-chicka-bow-wow! Girl you look like a porn star with that tan and pink lipstick. You got a date?"

"Hey Lala!" Luna beamed at the large man who leaned through the window between the bar and the kitchen.

"No! When I wear makeup, I get bigger tips!" Sookie squawked at the same time.

"Yes, girl, that's it. These damn rednecks are suckers for packaging." He placed two burger baskets on the counter.

"And I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head, but... if I don't... they're all scared of me." Sookie frowned.

"They're idiots Sook, and you know it better than most." Luna pointed out, hating that look on her face. As always when she was in crowded places, she had her empathy under tight control, the amulet helping with that immensely, but she knew if she were to check, sadness would be what she felt from her sister in that moment.

"They ain't scared of you, honey child. They scared of what's between your legs."

"Lafayette! That's nasty talk! I won't listen to that! And in front of Luna!"

"I'm not a child Sookie." The girl in question rolled her sky blue eyes.

"Lulu might be pure as french silk, but she ain't stupid, is you little moon goddess?"

"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene asked, handing over an order slip to the flamboyant cook.

"I know every man, whether straight, gay, or George mother fucking Bush is terrified of the pussy."

"Lafayette!" Sookie shrilled, scandalized.

"Ooh! What are we talking about?" Dawn was drawn to Sook's loud scolding.

"Pussy." Lafayette deadpanned.

"Hey! Listen, not everybody is gay! OK? Not everybody wants to have sex with you." Arlene flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You would be surprised, Arlene - people you know. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, I don't wanna have sex with you." Dawn pointed out.

"Uh uh... me neither." Arlene shook her head wildly.

"Sorry love, you're just not my type." Luna gave him a sympathetic look as she patted his hand.

"No way, not me." Sookie shook her head too, long ponytail flying back and forth.

"Shit! Y'all bitches don't know what you're missing. I got six gears on these hips." He started gyrating behind the counter.

"No, baby. You don't know what you're missing, you can watch her walk away... make you wanna slap it? You wanna slap it?" Dawn turned and slapped her butt as she walked away.

"Everybody knows that. Everybody been there. Ain't that right? John's been there!" He wasn't wrong, Dawn had a reputation as being.. loose.

"Take these, baby. Peaches and cream." Arlene grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as she walked backwards.

"I'll give you a little cocoa."

xXx

"My life sucks." Tera let her head thunk against the bar, getting exasperated looks from everybody.

"Tara, don't you be feeling sorry for yourself. That's just lazy." Sookie absently spoke while flipping through her order pad.

"And it's not like you don't do this to yourself, so none of us feel sorry for you either." Luna grabbed the free tea Sam had placed in front of her when she sat down, she took it for what it was, a silent apology.

"Why can't I keep a job?" Turning her head to the side, long braids falling over her shoulder, Tera asked the sisters with a pathetic look on her face.

"Maybe because you can't keep your mouth shut." Sook pointed out.

"And you're always calling out or showing up hungover." Luna added.

"Bitches, who asked you whores?!" Tara winked at them and smiled.

"How you doing, Sookie?" Sam walked over after handing Dawn two pitchers.

"I've had better nights." The taller blond sighed, placing her order pad back into the pocket of her apron.

"Anything I can do to improve this one for you?" He asked huskily.

Luna and Tera looked at each other wide eyed. Sookie too opened her eyes wide and stared at Sam. The awkward silence that followed seemed to drag on for eternity, until their attention was drawn away from the uncomfortable situation. A dark-haired stranger walked in heading towards the booth behind the Rattray's. He sat down and then raised his eyes towards them. His attention mostly on Sookie and Luna.

"Oh, my God! I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire!" Sook was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"I think you're right." Sam didn't sound nearly as thrilled.

"Can you believe it?! Right here, in Bon Temps?! I've been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin last year!" Patting her hair down she hurried over to the stranger's booth.

"That girl is way to excited to see a dead guy." Tera took a long sip of her drink, her brown eyes not leaving Sookie.

"I don't like it."

"Of course you don't." Luna rolled her eyes at the territorial man. "Leave her be, she's just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." It was only a minute later that her sister returned, looking furious that the Rats interrupted her conversation with the vampire.

"What a bitch! You really think that she's gonna let him bite her?" She slammed down a slip with only an order for a glass of red wine written on it.

"You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days? Sometimes those people... disappear." Tera said in her best fifth grade scary story sleep over voice.

"No. He's not like that." Sookie denied at once, and even Luna had to rise her brows at that.

"Okay, okay, you spoke to him for, like, a minute! You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out over the last however many centuries he's been alive!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Tera on this one." She sounded almost pained.

"But he's so not scary."

"Sweet Jesus in heaven, Sookie! He is a vampire!"

"And now I'm not." Luna sighed. "Just because he's a vampire doesn't make him a monster Tera. With all the bitching you do about being discriminated against, I thought you'd be less prejudiced."

"Bitch, what do you know about prejudiced?"

"Don't forget who you're talking too. I may not be judged by the color of my skin but I'm still Loony Luna to most of this closed minded town."

"The synthetic blood has everything they need to survive." Sookie added, trying to stop a fight before it started.

"Are you willing to pass up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?" Sam threw in his two cents.

"Don't act like they gotta kill to eat. This ain't Twilight." Luna scoffed. "And with the all willing blood donors lining up and practically begging to be bitten I doubt they have any problems feeding."

They all looked over at the table, Denise Rattray was rubbing the vampire's shoulder, while he just stared straight ahead with an dark look on his face.

 **Please leave a review!**

 **What do you all think of a three way ship, NOT a love triangle! And again, it's only an idea for now, I'm not set on it one way or the other just yet.  
**

 **It would be Godric by the way.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello all! I'm back with an update, my muse has been very stubborn concerning this story, but here's the new chapter!**

 **Okay, now let me just say I don't care how you chose to picture my characters, the cover pics are just how _I_ see them, I even encourage you to picture them how ever you please. **

**BUT DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Do not tell me to change or alter the pic, do not tell me who is or isn't pretty enough to represent my characters, if you feel the need to do this than kindly LEAVE and DON'T come back.**

 **Your reviews and opinions are ALWAYS welcome, seriously I love hearing from you!, but I will not be bullied or scolded into altering something concerning MY STORY, not even something as small as a cover picture.**

 **I have no beta.**

4.

After it became obvious that Sookie's attention was firmly fixated on the vampire, and Sam and Tera were having some sort of vampire bashing session together, Luna got bored and asked JB, who was on his way out anyway, to drop her off at home. It was getting late, and the day had been a very long one. She was also somewhat uncomfortable, not that she would admit it, around the vampire. Not because he _was_ a vampire, she wasn't that much of a hypocrite, but because of the amount of attention he was paying to both her and Sookie.

She was starting to wonder if he could sense, or smell, something was different about them. It was the only explanation she could come up with for why his eyes seldom left them. Though his interest in Sookie seemed to be much stronger, thank god, she was completely uninterested whereas her sister seemed very much interested.

After she reconnected with Hermione and Ron, she had told her bushy haired friend about their 'talents'. Hoping Hermione might have an answer, like she _always_ seemed to in the past, and in a way she did. Hermione was convinced they had some type of creature blood, most likely one closely related to the veela. But since they didn't have a noticeable allure it was doubtful it actually _was_ veela in their heritage. Unfortunately there were few ways, and none of them legal, to find out which type.

Wizards have been lobbying for generations to create some way to identify any creature blood. But, thankfully, such a measure was never passed. It was a good thing, such a test would have only been used to discriminate, or segregate people with mixed bloodlines. But it really would have come in handy for her and Sookie. Her friend was still looking for ways, but Luna was pretty much resigned to never knowing, convinced it didn't really make all that much of a difference anyway.

They were who they were, what was the sense of putting a label on it?

Sookie disagreed.

Anyway, Luna got home at around ten, kissed Gran who was waiting up for her and Sookie, and after a shower went to bed. She hadn't expected to miss much. Just another night at Merlotte's, this time with a vampire present. Apparently she was _very_ wrong.

Her and Sook were outside laying on their lawn chairs in tiny bikini's soaking up the sun. They were both covered in baby oil with 'Sun In' in their hair, a radio between them playing Carrie Underwood, and lemonade at hand. And Sookie had just finished telling her a story Luna was tempted to call bullshit on.

"You're telling me that the Rats tried to drain that vampire-"

"Bill, his names Bill." Her sister interrupted.

"Bill? _Really?_ " Looking over she saw Sookie nod. "What a stupid vampire name. Anyway, so the Rats were draining.. _Bill_. And you 'heard' them and decided to play savior. So you sneak up on them and get into a brawl, where 'shit for brains Mack' came at you with a knife, and you somehow get it from him. In the tussle he gets stabbed, so Denise grabs him and takes off, almost running you over in the process. And Bill ends up offering you his blood.."

"More or less." Her sister confirms.

Looking over at her again, Luna lifted her sunglasses exposing her blue eyes.

"You're kinda a badass Sook. Who knew?"

"Thanks!" The older blond beamed back.

"Hmm.." Turning over onto her stomach Luna hummed thoughtfully. "You should be careful though. The Rats got more beauty than brains, and that's saying something. They ain't smart enough to understand the full consequences of their actions, last night proved that, and they're no doubt pissed. People like that are dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of the Rats." She could actually feel the eye roll in her sisters voice.

"Maybe you should be, just a little." She shrugged the best she could while laying on her belly.

Their conversation was at an end when a black truck pulled into the lot. Jason got out, slamming his door, and making a beeline right for them. His face was a strange mix of pride and anger. News sure did travel fast in Bon Temps, she wondered who told their brother about Sookie's misadventure the night before, because that was the only thing Luna could think of that would put _that_ look on his face.

"Hey! How come you didn't tell me you beat up the Rattray's last night?" Their brother yelled, his blue eyes, the same color as both the sisters', narrowed.

"I haven't even seen you since then." Sookie pointed out, standing and starting to fold her lounger chair up.

"Where's Gran?" Jay looked around the front yard.

"Hanging the laundry out back, and keep your voice down. I don't want her to know about any of this."

Luna stood too, folding up her own chair, it seemed their day in the sun was over. A shame, she developed an obsession with sunbathing in this life, if she tried such a thing as Rose she would have turned bright red instead of shimmering gold. Rose Potter was not made or the sun, despite the years of outdoor labor the Dursley's forced her to do.

"How'd you know anyway? Sookie only just finished telling me when you got here." She asked curiously as they all made their way to the garden shed on the side of the house. Sookie and her putting the chairs and radio away before locking it back up.

"Fortenberry couldn't wait till I got to work this morning to tell me all about it!"

"Hoyt Fortenberry? How the heck does he know?" Sookie frowned, her eyebrows forming a questioning crease where they met in confusion.

"He went over to the Rats last night to buy some weed. And Denise drove up like she wanted to kill somebody she was so mad. The only way she would sell him any weed was if he would drive Mack to the hospital in Monroe."

"Hoyt smokes weed?" Luna asked, shocked. "Goody two-shoes, mamma's boy Hoyt Fortenberry smokes weed?"

"Well, he's got to, don't he. Dealing with his crazy ass mamma every day." Jason shrugged.

"Well, did Hoyt tell you that Mack came after me with a knife?" Sookie questioned, obviously annoyed with how fast the gossip spread. And with good reason, at this rate Gran would know before supper, and her sister was hoping to keep it from the eldest Stackhouse.

"Motherfucker!" He cursed. "You want me to kick his ass?"

"I already took care of that, thank you."

"What are you doing messing with him anyway?"

"Well, did you know that in addition to dealing drugs, that the Rats also happen to be vampire drainers?! Yep! One of my customers last night was a vampire, and they were draining him out in the parking lot. I couldn't have that."

"Sookie, you do not want to get mixed up with vampires. Trust me!" Oh here we go.

"Oh, shut up! Even if you hate vampires, you can't let trash like the Rats go and drain them. It's not like siphoning gas out of a car. They would have left him in the woods to die."

"Who fucking cares? He's already dead." Jason yelled.

"You're such an idiot. A closed minded bigot." Luna rolled her eyes in disgust.

"That's not his fault." Sookie tried to forestall a fight.. it didn't work.

"Don't you start that pro vamp shit with me! I'm not in the mood for it."

"I'm not in the mood for you! You sit there and judge an entire race just cause they ain't like us. Your just the type of scum that would stare at me and Sookie with fear and hatred because we're different if we weren't your sisters!"

"That ain't true!" He turn on her furiously, and Luna bared her teeth up at him.

"Yes it is! You go on and on about what's human, and what's 'normal', and completely forget _we_ _aren't normal._ "

"At least _you've_ got heartbeats." He argued.

"And you think life is measured in heartbeats? Vampires are capable of thought and emotion, they can form their own morals, and have their own goals. They are _alive_ in every way that matters."

That didn't make them 'good' and plenty of vampires were no doubt the monsters Jason feared they were, but so were people. Every species had the capacity for good and evil, and every shade of grey in between.

"Enough!" Sookie yelled, placing herself between the eldest and youngest of the siblings.

"What did he look like?" Jason asked after taking a deep breath and turning away from Luna.

Luna grit her teeth, looking away from her brother.

"Handsome, in a sort of old-fashioned way, like from a movie on TMC."

"Was he bald-headed?" He continued.

"No. He had really nice hair."

"Sook, he had sideburns." She rolled her blue eyes, feeling some of the anger leave her frame.

"His hair was still nice." Her sister argued.

"Tattoos?"

"None that I could see."

"Jason!" Gran yelled as she walked towards them carrying a laundry basket.

"Gran!" He jogged p to her with a large smile on his face.

"Sakes alive, boy, where have you been keeping yourself? You get on over here and hug my neck."

"You get here, Gran. How's my favorite girl?"

"You're all sweaty." The eldest Stackhouse complained as they pulled apart.

"I know."

"You two ain't been fighting again, have you?" She looked between Luna and her brother in suspicion, both shook their heads in denial at once.

"No ma'am." They coursed together.

"Hmm.. Well then, you want some ice tea?"

"I would love some ice tea. Here, I got it." Their brother took the basket from her.

xXx

Lunch at Grans was always worth the wait.

Gran was an amazing cook, and that day she made fried catfish which was a firm favorite among the siblings. Luna, Sookie, and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table, finishing lunch. Gran was in the other room talking to one of her busybody friends on the phone. Once Luna had asked her grandmother why she enjoyed spending time with people who cared so much for gossip and rumors. Gran had said gossiping was an old woman's right, and besides, she had to keep up with what was being said about her family, didn't she?

"Want the rest of that?" Jason reached over and used his fork to spear the last bite of Sookie's fish.

"Yes!" But it was too late, he was already happily chewing.

"Thank you. If you're gonna wear that suit, you might want to start watchin' what you eat." Sookie laughed at their brothers teasing while Luna discreetly moved her own plate out of his reach. "I'm just teasing. You look nice." He looked over at Luna and smiled. "Both of you." He rubbed at the back of his head. "I wish you'd stop growing up though, you're supposed to be the baby."

"Thanks Jase." She smiled at him softly.

There were moments, few though they were, that reminded her just _why_ she loved her brother so fiercely despite the fact that they sometimes clashed like oil and water.

"That was Evalee Mason." Gran came running back into the room. "Guess who was found strangled to death in her apartment. Maudette Pickens!" Luna rose an eyebrow, Gran sounded just a bit to excited to be delivering such gruesome news.

"Oh, my Lord." Sook covered her mouth in surprise, yes, that was a much more reasonable response.

"She didn't show up for work, wasn't answering her phone and so her boss called Bud Dearborne. He rode over, got the manager to let him in, and they found her."

"I went to high school with Maudette."

"Can you believe it? A murder in Bon Temps." Some of the excitement was back in her grandmothers voice, but Luna just shrugged, she had never even heard of Maudette Pickens.

Still it was surprising, a murder in Bon Temps?

"Well, why are you surprised? Now that we got ourselves a vampire..."

"Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a murderer!" Sookie glared at their brother.

"In case you missed it _genius_ , Gran said she was _strangled_ , not drained of blood. Are you that desperate to fuel your own prejudice that you're gonna start spreading nonsense?"

"Ah come on! Fang-bangers go missing all the time in Shreveport... New Orleans! They never find them but everybody knows the vampires are killing them and disposing of the bodies!"

"People have _always_ gone missing in those places, long before the vampires started congregating there. Sometimes it's just plain old human crazies." The youngest blond explained like she was talking to a three year old.

"Why are you so set on defending them?" Jason glared at her.

"Why are you so set on condemning them?" Luna glared back, tossing her napkin onto her empty plate.

"What's a fang-banger?" Gran interrupted, effectively flustering all three siblings, and cutting off their argument.

"A vampire groupie. Men and women who like to get bitten." Sookie explained with a slight blush.

"My stars!" The grey haired woman gasped, her hand coming up to rest over her heart.

"Maudette was a fang-banger?! How do you know that?" Sookie's voice was slightly accusing, and Luna was also very interested in the answer, especially since Jason started shifting in his chair uncomfortably, waves of guilt and worry coming off him.

"I don't know, Sookie! The way that you just know things sometimes!" He slammed his fist on the table, making the glassware shake, and then got up and crossed over to the sink, placing his dish down much more gently.

"There's also.. hookers.. who specialize in vampires. They drink Tru Blood to keep their supply up, and they keep a bodyguard there in case the vamp gets a little too frisky."

All three Stackhouse women stared at him in stunned disbelief.

"I read that in a magazine." Jason shrugged, turning to lean against the sink.

"What the _hell_ have you been reading?!" Luna asked incredulously.

"Wonder how much one would charge for something like that?!" Gran wondered aloud.

"A thousand bucks."

"See, now that just makes me sick." Sookie huffed angrily.

"I know." Gran nodded. "What kind of cheap woman could ever do something like that?"

"No, it makes me sick that they're gettin' a thousand bucks to lay there and do nothin' while I bust my ass for 10 bucks an hour plus tips." Luna snorted at her sisters logic.

"Oh, I don't think they just... lay there. I think they're expected to... you know, participate." Jason awkwardly explained.

"Ewww!"

"I don't know." Luna shrugged, a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "I think them just layin' there, like corpses, is way more unnerving. Like sex dolls with a pulse."

"Right." Jason grimaced. "Well, um.. thanks for lunch, Gran."

He all but ran from the room, looking highly disturbed with where the conversation had ended up. It was almost funny. Sookie stood only a second later and followed him from the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Gran asked, looking at the doorway Sook had just run through.

"No idea, here, let me help you with the dishes." Standing, Luna started to collect the used lunch plates.

"Thank you sweet girl." The eldest Stackhouse patted her cheek in affection. "We still on for tonight?"

There was a M*A*S*H marathon on that evening, one of Gran's favorite shows.

"Of course, you think I'd cancel one of our dates? Not in a thousand years."

xXx

The popcorn was popped, filling the old farmhouse with its delicious scent. Nice cold glasses of sweet tea with ice sat on the coffee table, condensation causing small drops of water to drip down the sides onto the floral coasters protecting the wooden tabletop. And several small bottles of different colored nail polishes were set out in a row.

Luna nodded at the small set up, deeming it acceptable. The blond was standing before the TV in her favorite short silky nighty, with the remote in her right hand. The marathon her and Gran had been planing to watch for almost a month was about to start and Gran had just left the room to answer the phone.

She turned the TV to the proper channel, and took a seat on the sofa, grabbing a handful of the still warm popcorn to munch on while she waited.

"It's about to start!" The blue eyed girl called out in warning to the older woman when the theme music started to play.

It was about two minutes later that the woman appeared in the room, and instantly Luna knew something was _very_ wrong and jumped to her feet. When she was home she tended to relax her shields, the amulet still kept her ability at a.. low setting..? But she wasn't mostly cut off from the people around her, like she was whenever she normally went out.

When Gran entered the room she was feeling shock, fear, worry, pain, and dread.

It was a cocktail of negative emotions, something not _at all_ common to feel from the calm, accepting, and generally happy woman.

Luna raced the few short feet separating them, mind running a mile a minute. Had something happened to Jason or Sookie? Was there an accident? Another murder? Oh god, were her brother and sister okay and still breathing? On the verge of a panic attack she helped the old woman sit in her favorite chair.

"Gran what's happened? Are Sookie and Jason okay? Did something happen at the bar? Was Jason in a accident?"

"No, no. It's.. it's Jason." Oh god, Luna wavered, feeling positively faint. "He's been arrested."

"Wait." She shook her head in confusion, like a dog trying to get water out of their ears. "Jason's been _arrested_? For what?!"

"Sheriff Dearborne picked him up this afternoon during work, they think he killed Maudette Pickens. Jason, my Jason, a killer..? It's complete nonsense!"

"I know Gran. I mean Jason's a fool, but he ain't no killer." Standing from her kneeling position she made up her mind. "I'm gonna take your car, they can't hold him if they don't plan on charging him. I'll get him out Gran, I promise."

"Yes, yes of course. Just don't do anything foolish." She seemed completely bewildered, dazed even.

Luna pressed a kiss to her weathered cheek and ran to her bedroom.

Changing into the first things she laid her hands on, the youngest Stackhouse made her way to the lot after grabbing Gran's keys off the hook by the back door. Gran had a nice car, a classic Cadillac that was probably worth about a fourth of their house. But she didn't like driving much, especially after the sun went down, so it was usually Luna driving her around, or borrowing the car.

It took less than ten minutes to arrive at the sheriff's station, one of the perks of living in a tiny town. Still, it was long enough for the blond to have worked herself into a right fury. Slamming the drivers door she stormed up to the small building, throwing the door open with a prominent scowl twisting her pretty face into something menacing.

"Andy Bellefleur." The blond teen nearly growled when she spotted the chubby detective seated behind his desk with his feet up, eating fast food out of a grease stained paper bag. "What in the hell do you think you're playing at arresting my brother?"

"Now look here..." He sat up, placing his feet back on the floor, and frowning at her.

"You've known Jason all your life, y'all went to school together since kindergarten. Now, you look me in the eye and tell me he's a killer, I dare you." Placing her hands on the edge of the desk separating them, Luna leaned forward, her face still set in a scowl.

"There's video evidence that he was with Pickens the night she was killed." That shocked her, but she regained her composure nearly instantly. "And it wasn't no nice wholesome video you'd want Miss. Adele seein' neither."

With a hidden grimace, understanding at once what Andy meant by 'video evidence' from that remark, and ignoring the snide look on the mans face, the youngest Stackhouse continued.

"Video evidence of him killing that girl? Cause if not then you don't have a leg to stand on, and you know it. Jason's spent the night with half the women in town and none of them have ever ended up dead before." Seeing he was about to continue on with some meaningless argument, as far as she was concerned anyway, she cut him off before he could say a word. "Where's Sheriff Dearborne?"

"He's gone home for the night." Andy stood, tossing a greasy and crumpled napkin down on his desk and crossing his arms, looking down at her mulishly.

"It don't matter anyway. Are you planning to charge Jason with anything?" Looking up she narrowed her blue eyes, hands on her hips, and sending out a powerful vibe of displeasure and warning.

"No." The detective grit out. "Not at the moment."

"Wonderful, then you have no right to hold him." Full pink lips tilted up at the edge, pleased. "I would like my brother released to me, Detective Bellefleur, _now_."

 **Please take a moment to review!**

 **I am still undecided on the pairing in this story, whether it will be Just Eric and Luna or Eric, Luna, and Godric. Just a warning to anyone who will not read three-way stories. I will decide when it gets closer to time for the Dallas arch.**


End file.
